Laspetto
by Condesa sangrienta
Summary: Le sigue sin parar, ella en su sombra está y jamás le dejará, no importa cuánto incomodará. /Lavyu.


**_Disclaimer:_** Ningún personaje es mío, todos son de Hohino quién a este pasó no nos dará el final de D. Gray-man.

 ** _Título:_** L`aspetto.

 ** _Resumen:_** Le sigue sin parar, ella en su sombra está y jamás le dejará, no importa cuánto incomodará.

 ** _Pareja:_** Lavyu (Como siempre, jaja).

* * *

 ** _L`aspetto._**

* * *

—¿Te gusta?

Kanda ante esas palabras se sintió horrorizado, asqueado y sobretodo insultado. Quiso gritar a Lenalee y mandarle a la mierda por tal estupidez salida de sus labios, pero gracias a los tantos años de conocerse Kanda sabía que no podía hacer tal cosa. Pues la veía como una hermana —o algo cercano a ello— y además el enojarse y gritarle no logaría acallar tal mierda idea que tenía ella. Entonces frunció el ceño y miró a la joven china quien no le veía.

—No.

Ella —que parecía perdida en sus pensamientos— sin tardar mucho volvió a abrir sus labios.

—No lo niegues Kanda.

— Yo odio a ese sujeto, no lo soporto. Es un enano imbécil y…

Ella dio un leve suspiro, uno que indicaba que no le creía, uno que le decía que a pesar de todo estaba molesta y cansado de la misma conversación. Siempre era lo mismo. Pero Kanda se sintió de nuevo ofendido ante eso. Pues era tonto y absurdo que le quiere meter con tal idiota.

—No deberías negar que tienes emociones, Kanda.

—Yo no niego nada. Solo digo la verdad.

Y así los ojos de la china le vieron, unos ojos tristes y compasivos. Odiaba esos ojos. Cada que veía aquellos orbes sabía que ella recordaba la muerte de Alma. Y con ello ella tenía las enormes ganas de buscarle otra pareja y decirle su tan repetido "Pero, la vida sigue Kanda".

—Bien, si él no te gusta ¿Alguien más te gusta?

Sin que se le fuera ordenando, en la mente de Kanda pasó fugazmente su sonrisa iluminada. Kanda gruñó en su interior maldiciendo una vez más a ese idiota. Aquello no era posible, no podía ser.

En ese mismo momento sintió como si alguien le viera tristemente y dijera: "¿Y qué pasó con el amor eterno que me prometiste, Yu?" Kanda intentó no pensar que esa sensación de alguien hablando tras su espalda, pues aunque no quisiera sabía a lo que se refería.

Lenalee le veía con sus grandes ojos esperando una respuesta afirmativa, en verdad que ella deseaba conseguir alguna, pero el orgullo de Kanda era inmenso. Este tragaba todo sentimiento humano que a los ojos de Kanda era inútil tener. Cuando abrió los labios para poder responder, escuchó una voz:

—Yu, Lena.

Era Lavi, quien, como el idiota que siempre fue, saludo al par con su sonrisa tan iluminada. Por un rato, uno corto, el corazón del japonés se paró al verlo, pero su orgullo siempre vigente gruñó y dijo:

—No, Lenalee. No me gusta nadie. Ahora déjame en paz.

* * *

 _L`aspetto*_ Significa —según el traductor Google— la aparición, la palabra está en italiano.

* * *

Bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo. Ahora quiero aclarar que yo antes era conocida como Makie Karin ¿Por qué esto es importante? Porque hace un buen tiempo que no me aparezco por este fandom, deje miles de historias sin final o continuación —mi hermana me quiere matar por eso, jajaja— pero ahora quiero volver al fandom, pero un paso a la vez.

Me pelé con el fandom por el simple hecho que veía en mi cuenta —de Makie Karin, antes que la perdiera— solo fics de D. Gray-man, yo al ser una persona que no le gusta la monotonía, odie con mi alma entera que solo escribiera eso y por eso me fui del fandom, quería probar nuevas cosas, emocionarme con otras parejas. De ahí me fui a Owari no seraph of the end, lástima que ese anime no me atrapó mucho —solo amé a Ferid y Crowley, hasta tengo una historia donde sí o sí quiero acabar— luego al gran fandom de Hetalia, en donde siento cierto odio a las historias de mi pareja favorita. Pero después de mucho —casi un año… o algo así— quiero volver al fandom.

Ahora: ¿Por qué demonios conté todo esto si a ustedes les vales un pepino si vuelvo o no? Bueno, la cuestión es que esta historia tenía pensado usarla para un reto del difunto foro de "Resurgiendo entre las cenizas", sin embargo este último lo leí y me gustó mucho. Como tenía el fin de ser esto un conjunto de drabbles quisiera hacerlo… pero hay un problema, con mi paro reciente en D. Gray-man puede que no lo haga y lo deje como un one shot, cosa que me da ganas y todo, pero esto se decidirá por: uno ustedes los que me comentan y dos, mi estado de ánimo que tenga.

De igual forma para mí es una alegría volver al fandom y espero no irme muy pronto.

Espero leerlos, deseo que me lean pronto.

No leemos.


End file.
